


Homecoming

by fandomnerd



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Futurefic, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sneaky oracle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Percy?” she said, stunned. She dropped the hairbrush, and it thudded against the hardwood floor. The noise seemed to jar him. His mouth curled into a pout.</p><p>“Dammit. I was trying to surprise you.”</p><p>She looked at him incredulously. “Surprise me by giving me a heart attack?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of, um. Shameless porn. I'm so sorry.
> 
> Also, yes, this is Percy/Rachel, mostly. I may add another chapter later on that'll be more ot3-ish, but for now this is all you get.
> 
> It takes place in my headcanoned perachabeth future, which you can find out more about [here](http://insidiousmisandry.tumblr.com/tagged/perachabeth).

It had been a long two weeks. Percy’d been needed at Camp Jupiter, and usually Annabeth would have gone with him, but she had a major deadline coming up and couldn’t afford to go (and besides that, Annabeth generally didn’t enjoy visiting Camp Jupiter very much, anyway. It dredged up too many bad memories). Leaving Annabeth alone for an extended period of time was a bad idea to begin with, even more so when she had an approaching deadline. She tended to forget to do the important things like eating, sleeping, and showering.

All of which meant that Rachel got to take care of grumpy, stressed Annabeth all by herself for two weeks. Annabeth’s deadline could not come soon enough, as far as Rachel was concerned. Once this had passed, Annabeth could return to her usual self: still work-obsessed, but at least able to (mostly) function like a healthy human being.

But today was Friday, which meant that Percy would be arriving the next day, and Annabeth was at work presenting the floorplans she’d been working on all week, and would thus be much more tolerable when she got home. And Rachel? She was enjoying a nice, long bubblebath. She figured that she deserved it.

The floorboards creaked. Rachel’s brow furrowed—Annabeth wasn’t supposed to be home for a few more hours, and she wasn’t expecting any other visitors. She sat up, tilting her head to the side and sitting very still, straining her ears for any unusual sounds. She heard a muted thump—like something heavy had dropped onto the thick carpeting of their bedroom. Rachel’s eyes narrowed determinedly, and she grabbed her hairbrush. Creeping slowly out of the bathtub, she made her way to the door, not caring that she was naked. If it was a mortal intruder, she’d knock him out before he could see anything. If it was something mythological, well. She doubted a mythological creature would be able to make so little noise.

It sounded like the intruder was trying so hard to be quiet that they were accidentally being noisy. Rachel heard footsteps coming in her direction and swung the door open, brandishing her blue hairbrush. Standing in front of her, a deer caught in the headlights, was Percy.

“ _Percy?"_  she said, stunned. She dropped the hairbrush, and it thudded against the hardwood floor. The noise seemed to jar him. His mouth curled into a pout.

“Dammit. I was trying to surprise you.”

She looked at him incredulously. “Surprise me by giving me a heart attack?”

He gave her those hurt puppy eyes of his. “No! I was gonna make the room all romantic and stuff for you. But you have super ears.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “And what were you going to do if I _hadn’t_ been in the bath?”

As if her saying it had somehow only now brought it to his attention, he dropped his gaze, letting it linger on her chest, which was dripping wet and slightly sudsy. His eyes darkened, and she bit her lip. Her nipples tightened—a combination of the cold air and his hungry gaze.

She had almost forgotten she’d asked a question, when he spoke. “I, uh,” his voice was low and raspy, and it sent a shiver down her spine, “I maybe didn’t think my plan out all the way through.”

She smirked. “You think?” She leaned against the doorframe. “So, this surprise. What did it entail?”

He forced his eyes back up to meet hers. “Oh, uh. Flowers. Back massage. Orgasms.” He quirked his lips into that _stupid_ genuine smile that had been turning her into a puddle of goo since she was 15 years old. “I know you’ve had a rough couple of weeks, so.” He shouldn’t have been able to look so boyish and cute and so seductive all at once, but he did, and it worked on him. She was annoyed at him for it even as she swelled with affection.

She closed the distance between them and reached up to tangle her fingers in the hair at the scruff of his neck. “That sounds nice,” she breathed, lifting onto the balls of her feet, so that her lips were just barely brushing his. “I’m in favor of those things.” She closed the gap.

Percy’s lips always surprised her with their softness. But his kisses were firm, and as soon as their lips connected, he was bending down, keeping a hand on the small of her back, gaining leverage. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, and he took immediate advantage, stroking the roof of her mouth with his tongue in that way that made her toes curl. He was such a better kisser now than he had been at 16—their first kiss popped into her mind and she almost laughed, but Percy bit her lower lip lightly and _tugged_ and the giggle turned into a moan.

He crowded her against the wall, the hand on the small of her back sliding to her hip while he braced the other against the wall. Her hands moved restlessly underneath his t-shirt, his muscles rippling against her palms. She was probably getting his clothes wet, but she didn’t care. She just needed to feel skin.

She pulled away for air, and he started placing butterfly kisses down the column of her neck. “You know, there’s, aah, a nice bubble bath in there that’s getting colder by the minute.”

“Mmhmm,” he hummed against her skin, his thumb stroking her pelvis. A rush of arousal flooded through her. She’d have to get him back for this later. “So, mmmmm, yeah, maybe we should go take advantage?”

That caught his attention.

He dragged his lips up to her ear, an almost-nuzzle that made Rachel groan. “You sure you wanna do that, Dare? Water is my turf, after all.” She could hear his dumb smirk in his voice and would have rolled her eyes if she hadn’t been concentrating all of her energy into not letting on just how turned on she was.

She withdrew one of her hands from his shirt to grab his hand and brought it to her sex to feel just how wet she was, and therefore how she was really not in the mood for his jokes. His eyes widened when he felt just how aroused she was, but he refrained from comment. He pulled back, and a pitiful little whine slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. He smirked a little, but she couldn’t even be mad because he was pulling off his t-shirt and _oh_ she never got tired of that view. He kicked off his ratty sneakers and quickly tugged off his jeans, his socks rolling up and getting lost with them. He didn’t take his boxers off before he closed the distance between them again, his bare chest pressing against hers deliciously as he kissed her.

He walked her backwards into the bathroom, keeping his hands on her waist to keep her steady. When the backs of her knees hit the bathtub, they stopped. He motioned for her to get in.

“Ladies first,” he said, and she slapped his arm. He laughed. She reveled in the sound as she settled into the tub and got comfortable. Percy’s laughter was made of rainbows and puppies and sunshine, probably. That was the only explanation for the warm gooey feelings she got whenever she heard it.

The water was definitely cooler than it had been earlier, but it was still warm enough to be comfortable. Most of the bubbles were long gone, though. Percy grinned down at her, then carefully stepped in. It was a large tub, enough for Percy, Rachel, _and_ Annabeth all to share it when they wanted.

Percy got in on the same side as Rachel, facing towards her. He sat on his knees, in between her legs. He leaned forward to kiss her again, then began to trail soft, wet kisses down her neck, to her chest. He sucked random bits of skin on her chest, leaving small hickeys, paying special attention to her nipples, which he laved with his tongue. His hot breath on her wet nipples was unbearably erotic, and from the way he looked up at her mischievously through his eyelashes, he knew it. She kept one hand on the back of his head as he slowly sucked a trail down to her stomach, until his head was almost entirely submerged underwater. His hair floated up around him in soft black tendrils.

He licked a circle around her bellybutton, then went lower, mouthing at her pelvis. She withdrew her hands to clench the edges of the tub, trying to keep herself from bucking up into his mouth. He nuzzled her wiry copper curls, then ducked between her legs. He kissed the inside of her thighs, deliberately avoiding exactly where she needed him the most, and she let out a frustrated grunt.

A moment later, she felt his tongue lick a broad stripe up her slit, and inhaled sharply. He used his fingers to spread her folds, and then flicked his tongue against her clit. She swore, throwing her head back. His hands moved, guiding her thighs over his shoulders, and then settled on her ass. He sucked lightly on her clit and she moaned so loudly that she was sure he heard it, even underwater.

His mouth suddenly disappeared, and she voiced a small sound of protest before he started lapping at her folds. He thrust his tongue into her sex and she let out a choking gasp. His fingers dug into her ass. He kept fucking her with his tongue while his hands kneaded her ass and the tip of his nose ever-so-lightly brushed her clit. It was too much. She only lasted a few more minutes before her back arched violently and she came, hard.

He kept lapping at her lightly through the aftershocks, then gently pushed her legs off of his shoulders. He pushed himself up, and for a second she was shocked that he was still completely dry, before she remembered that he could choose whether or not water could actually get him wet. She darted forward to kiss him and tasted herself on his tongue. She sucked on his bottom lip, then pulled back with a light smacking noise. She stroked his bicep. “What do you say we get outta this tub. I’m shriveling up.”

He smiled at her. "Whatever you want." He stood up, offering her a hand up. She grabbed it and he pulled her up effortlessly. He stepped out and grabbed a towel, offering it to her. She patted herself dry quickly, not particularly caring about actually getting dry, but not wanting to get the sheets wet either.

She tossed the towel onto the toilet lid, grabbed Percy’s hand and practically dragged him to the bedroom. His worn navy FDNY duffel bag sat on the floor next to the bed. Rachel pushed Percy onto the edge of the bed and straddled him. Her arms wound around his neck, and his hands immediately grabbed her thighs to steady her.

She kissed him long and hard, trying to convey just how much she’d missed him. She needed him so much closer than he could ever get. She pulled back, and he made a throaty questioning sound that made her smile despite herself.

“Let me return the favor?” He smiled at her, his eyes soft.

“You don’t have to, you know. Today was supposed to be about pampering you. I know how Annabeth gets when she has a deadline—and that’s when there’s two of us to help her. Plus, I, uh, talked to Annabeth the other day, and she mentioned that you were maybe overworking yourself.” Rachel snorted at the irony of _Annabeth_ of all people saying that she was overworking herself. “And I just, I dunno. I wanna take care of you. Both of you.”

Rachel smiled at him, despite her frustration. “That’s sweet, Percy. Really. And I love you for wanting to do this for me, and we’ll definitely revisit the topic of pampering later. But right now I’ve _really_ missed my boyfriend and if he doesn’t mind, I’d like to suck his dick now.”

Percy blushed. “Oh. Well, yeah, if you want to, of course.”

The mood was different than it had been earlier—less urgent. She nibbled on his ear, and his grip tightened on her thighs. She stood up, then kneeled on the floor, dragging him so that he was sitting right on the edge of the bed. She hooked her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and tugged them off, leaving them pooled at his feet. He kicked them off, and they went flying somewhere near the bedroom door.

Gods, he was so hard. She licked a stripe up his cock, from hilt to tip, then gently wrapped her hand around his base. He moaned softly. She loved how responsive he was—she really only had Percy and Annabeth as a frame of reference, but from what she’d read in books and magazines, guys usually thought they had to be all stoic and controlled during sex. Not Percy. He was sometimes even more vocal than Annabeth was.

She wrapped her lips around the head, flicking the tip with her tongue. Percy clenched the comforter with the effort not to bury his hands in her hair. She usually loved having her hair pulled, but they’d realized the first time she’d gone down on him that she hated having it done while she was sucking his cock. After that, he’d always made sure not to even put his hands near her head while she was giving him head.

She bobbed her head, taking more and more of him in, until her nose was flush with his dark hairs. She swallowed around him and he groaned loudly. “Fuck, Rachel. That’s so good.”

She pulled back and swirled her tongue around his tip, then took all of him in at once. She swallowed around him twice, and he let out a long moan. She cupped his balls with her hand and he sucked in a sharp breath. “Rachel, I’m gonna—“ he started, then cut himself off with another moan as she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked.

It was sweet that he was trying to warn her, but she’d already been able to tell that he was on the verge of coming. He tended to forget how observant she was. And she’d done a _lot_ of observing, both from her own experiences with him and from watching him with Annabeth.

She pulled back so that her mouth was wrapped around the head, and sucked hard, rubbing her tongue softly on the tip. He groaned out a stream of curse words and what sounded like her name, gripping the comforter with white knuckles.

When he came, she swallowed every drop, then sat back on her haunches to view her handywork. Percy was splayed out bonelessly on the bed. She smirked and climbed up next to him.

“You’re amazing.” His voice was reverent. She giggled.

“You say that _now_. We’ll see what you say after I make you my manservant for the rest of the weekend.”

He laughed, rolling onto his side to face her. “I missed you both so much. It was nice seeing Jason and Frank and Hazel and Reyna again, but it wasn’t…”

 _Home_. She knew exactly what he meant. He had so badly wanted for Camp Jupiter to feel like home, more so than anyone else, really. He had always been so confident, so assured in the fact that there had to be a way for the Greeks and the Romans to get along. They definitely were making progress, but she could see how it pained him that he himself couldn’t make Camp Jupiter feel as much like home as Camp Half-Blood did.

And the fact that he’d had to be separated from Annabeth for two weeks. She knew he had missed her— _clearly_ he had missed her, judging by the amazing sex they’d just had—but it was different with him and Annabeth, and they all knew it. He and Annabeth got separation anxiety whenever one of them went to the _bathroom_. To spend two weeks on opposite sides of the country, well. She knew he’d called or IM’d Annabeth every day, which was far more than he’d called her. But it didn’t bother her anymore. (There had been a time when it tore her up inside, to know that they had gone through this major life-changing event without her. That they had this soul-deep connection to each other, leaving her in the dust, yet again. But that had been years ago, and the three of them had mostly worked it out together.)

“I know,” she said. She stroked his cheek, and he leaned into it, looking more like a little boy than a 25-year-old man.

She smiled. “I’m surprised Annabeth hasn’t already burst in through the door in her rush to see you.”

His eyes popped open, and she recognized the look of panic in them. Her jaw dropped with incredulity. “You didn’t tell her you were coming home early, did you?”

He managed to look sheepish, even in his panic. “Uh, well, technically no. I wanted it to be a surprise!”

Rachel smirked. “Oh, she is going to _kill_ you.”

Percy gulped.

It was so nice to have him back.


End file.
